Redemption
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle rest after a disturbing day.


Redemption

Xena sat staring into the dying embers of the campfire as she sharpened the blade of her dagger. The day had been long and she was very tired. Too tired to sleep. Her head buzzed, a faint ringing in her ears lingered from the deafening sounds of battle. Her ears and senses had sharpened over the years but the sound of battle always affected her this way. Her sword lay next to her bedroll untouched. She had cleaned the blood off but had not wanted to sharpen it yet. Too many had died from it's bite. The fight had been confusing, desperate. By it's end there had been no good or bad, no "right" or "wrong". The group that had hired her and Gabrielle for protection had proved to be deceitful and dangerous. As soon as the skirmish was over Xena had seen what they were but had not been able to stop them when they fled.

Gabrielle lay on her side facing away from her friend. She was caught between tears and rage. The groups leader had come to her first requesting protection. They claimed that a warlord was trying to eliminate them completely. The leader was a stocky, charismatic young man. He told Gabby about their travels and beliefs. He claimed that they were peaceful and only wanted to find a quiet place to settle. She believed him completely. For several nights she sat at their fires, listening to their tales of travel and teaching. Gabby silently punched a fist into her already bruised and battered legs as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Damnit" When Gabby had realized the falsehood of the tribe, when she had seen them surround the "warlord" ,a ragged farmer who owned land they wanted, and set fire to him and his tiny home; it was too late. She had been defending herself from the real warlord that the Leader had hired. Xena had barely reached her before his sword sliced into her leg. The battle had ended not with Xena's cool victory but with the two of them running away. The flames burned for several hours as they watched from safety above the camp.

Xena saw Gabby viciously hit herself again and grip her leg until a muffled gasp was forced from her. She knew Gabrielle was angry and frustrated but she knew that if they were to correct the mistake they had made she would have to be herself. Not the mess wallowing in her own pity. Xena felt her own desperate rage and knew she needed to control it immediately. She knew what would have to happen. They had been in this darkness before.

Gabrielle's fist raised again but it was caught in a crushing grip by Xena's free hand. Xena knelt and rolled Gabby over in one fluid motion. Her other hand held the dagger to the wide eyed woman's throat.

"What are you doing to My body?" Xena growled in a tight barely controlled voice. She pressed the blade tighter into the thin flesh below Gabby's jaw. Gabrielle brought her other arm up, hand balled into a fist preparing to strike the dark woman off of her. Xena caught her wrist and grinned fiercely.

"I don't think that would be a good idea...I would hate to...slip." Xena's voice melted into a purr. Her previous anger and heart clenching sorrow was being burned away with a strange wildfire of lust. She knew it was almost cruel to take Gabby this way. Her feelings so close to the surface but it was also necessary to burn away the rest.

"Go to hell...get off me and leave me alone...I am..." Gabrielle's eyes widened and her mouth clamped shut on what she was about to yell. Her rage was uncontrollable and useless. Another feeling hidden by shame was boiling to the surface. She had watched in hateful fear as 3 of the tribe had attempted to not only kill Xena during battle but tear her clothes from her. She remembered their lecherous gibes and innuendos as the fight progressed. The relief Gabby felt even as the old man had burned was painful in it's power. Now she felt another power, another energy welling up from deeper inside.

"You are what?...Tell me" Xena forced Gabby's knees apart with her own and tore the skirt from her waist. Her own leathers had pulled up and now only the cool air seperated their heated centers. Slowly she lowered herself to connect firmly, almost painfully with Gabrielle. There stomachs rubbed tightly together.

"Stupid...childish...unworthy" The last was a whisper and a moan as the steady rythmn built between the two lovers. Xena did not hesitate, did not stop as she drew the blade across the blonde's supple breasts. A faint line of blood deep enough to sting, to remember and know what it was and why it was there formed on the golden skin. The blood trickled and mingled with the sweat forming on the the united bodies. Xena placed the blade on the ground next to Gabby's thrashing side. She forced herself to lean on her hands while thrusting harder into the crying woman.

"Look at me.." It wasn't a question or a request, it never was. Gabby looked into the darken eyes and fell into her climax. She forced her eyes to stay open as Xena came in a muscular wail.

As their breathing slowed Xena took Gabby's face in her hands. "My body will not be abused, My toy and what is Mine is not unworthy...understand?" Gabrielle nodded as the last bitter tear dried on her cheek. "They will pay" It was not a question, it never was.


End file.
